


Things invisible to see

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu has her own perspective on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things invisible to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Prester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/gifts).



> For sophiap's prompt: "Bleach - Yuzu, understanding"

Yuzu's family would probably beg to differ, but she's never seen herself as someone who needs protection. It matters little that she's not a trooper (like Karin), or a hero (like Ichi-nii), or a wily old man (like Father); she just doesn't view the world in either/or terms. She may not see everything her siblings see, but she's also not hampered by their blinders.

Case in point: For Ichi-nii and Karin, _strong or weak?_ is often the only question.

As far as Yuzu's concerned, it's just a stupid one.


End file.
